Foodies
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Three short fics about food, featuring Soma & Ciel
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pancakes  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: G  
Summary: Soma really knows how to enjoy breakfast…  
Warnings: none

888

Soma breezed into the dining room, a bright and cheery smile on his face as he did so. "Good morning, my little friend Ciel!" he chirped, getting a noncommittal grunt from Ciel in reply. Seating himself at the opposite end of the table, he waited for his breakfast.

Agni arrived a few minutes later, tray in hand. He set before his beloved prince a double stack of pancakes, a gravy boat full of syrup and a large glass of milk. "Enjoy, my prince," Agni said with a smile as he stepped back, ready to attend to Soma's needs.

"Thank you, Agni," Soma said as he reached for the butter.

Ciel watched him in silent fascination.

Soma slathered on the butter between each pancake, before drowning the whole thing in syrup. He dug into it with gusto, washing each sweet buttery bite down with a gulp of milk.

Ciel found his fascination started to take on a horrifying edge, when Soma began making the same sounds Ciel heard coming from his room last night. He closed his eyes, groaning softly._ If that idiot starts going, "Oh, Agni…" I'm going to throttled him!_ He waved an overly attentive Sebastian away.

Soma, completely oblivious to everything around him except his breakfast, shoveled in another bite. Swallowing, he looked over at Agni and sighed. "Agni, these are the best pancakes I've ever had!"

"You're welcome, my prince, but you should be thanking Mister Sebastian; he made them."

Soma looked over at the demon butler and back at his own. "Really?"

"Yes. He said Master Ciel likes them too, but, I think you like them much better."

"Indeed." Soma finished the last bite. Looking at Ciel, he said, "Are you going eat those?"

"No…"

"Good, then I will!" Soma said, helping himself to more…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cucumber sandwiches  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: G  
Summary: Soma and Ciel have a bit of a food fight …  
Warnings: none

888

"You're a bottomless pit, you know that?" Ciel said as he watched Soma snack on cucumber sandwiches like there was no tomorrow.

"What?" Soma mumbled between bites.

Ciel opened his mouth to explain, only to figure he would be wasting his time. Instead he said, "Never mind."

"Okay…" Soma shrugged. The sun was shining brightly through the solarium's glass ceiling, reminding the prince of home, but instead of enjoying it, he found himself feeling a bit ill. Setting a half eaten sandwich down, Soma reached for his tea and drank. He closed his eyes, willing his stomach to settle. Picking up the sandwich, he took another bite.

Ciel watched the play of emotion that flitted across the prince's face. If there was not a very big possibility of Soma getting sick all over the place, the whole situation would be highly amusing. In fact, Soma look much like he had after taste testing Sebastian's numerous attempts at making a curry that would beat Agni's. Smirking inwardly, Ciel made a show of enjoying his cucumber sandwich. The way the prince's eyes went wide as the color drained from his face nearly had Ciel laughing out loud. _Serves you right for being such a pig…_ he thought as he reached for another sandwich.

Agni sighed softly. He stood off to the side with Sebastian, ready to refill Soma's tea cup when needed, in much the same way Sebastian waited upon his young charge. Mentally shaking his head, he said just loud enough for his fellow butler to hear, "They're at it again."

"I know. I wonder who'll come out on top this time," Sebastian said as his lips curved upwards in a faint smirk.

"It's anyone's guess," Agni replied as their young charges fled from the room in search of the bathroom...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dinner for two  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Words: 300  
Rating: G  
Summary: Soma and Ciel discuss tonight's menu...  
Warnings: none

888

Soma was extremely happy. Curry was on the menu tonight and he could not wait to get down to dinner. Stepping out of his room, he took a deep breath, inhaling the rich spicy scent of home. If he could have floated down the stairs on the smell alone, he would have, that's how excited he was for dinner to begin. Taking the stairs two at a time, he made his way to the dining room.

Ciel, however, wanted to kill whoever came up with the bright idea of curry for dinner. Not that he hated curry; he just hated the disgusting little noises Soma made when he ate it. The look on his face, an obscene mix of bliss and something indefinable, had Ciel wanting to slap him silly. Plus the idiot had the annoying habit of eating the stuff with his fingers. It was all he could do to hide his disgust when he arrived to find Soma, sitting there.

"Hello, my little friend Ciel!" Soma said with a smile. "I see you are excited to have curry tonight too, eh?"

"Oh, real excited," Ciel said dryly as he took his seat.

"It's lamb curry! Agni got lucky today and found a sweet little lamb in the market and brought him home for dinner. I wanted to make a pet out of him, but Agni said he'd be much happier in my stomach." Soma laughed.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Only you…"

Soma grinned. "Tonight, I think you should eat curry the proper way."

"And what way is that?" _Please don't let me regret asking…_

"With naan! Just rip a piece off-"

"No thanks… I'll use a fork."

"But then you can't lick it off your fingers!"

"So?"

"That's part of the fun!"

"If you say so…"

"I do!"


End file.
